Matt and kelly endgame
by Chicagofirefangirl11
Summary: I do not own any of the one chicago charters. This is a story about matt and kelly and kellys daughter mia. Its not really coensideding with episodes its what i think would happen if matt and kelly were endgame. This is my first gay stroy so if i offened anyone i am sorry., im not trying to. Please feel free to comment and leave your feed back thanks.


Matt Casey has been in a lot of bad relationships. Matt is just getting over his wife gabby Dawson leaving him to go to puerto rico and he's realizing that The only good relationship Matt has ever had was with kelly severide. Kelly and Matt had dated for two years during and after the academy but they split when they thought their relationship would jeopardize their careers, which they both would agree now was the biggest mistake of their lives. Matt has known since he was a teen that he was Bi but only him and a few friends know at 51. Shay, Andy, Kelly and Matt have stayed best friends through everything including Matt and Kelly's break up after Kelly and Matt's break up, Kelly went on to have a little girl with a friend he slept with, Tracy Noaln. He has a 8 year old little girl named Mia lesilie Severide. Tracy died when Mia was two from cancer, Kelly is a single dad now, his sister Katie moved back to Chicago to help him while he's on shift.. now after all these years Matt wants to be with kelly again, he misses the man he loves so much.

So one day as shift was ending Matt caught up with kelly before they reached their vehicles.

"Hey kel."

Matt said stepping in pace with kelly.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Kelly asked concern etched on his face as he sees how tense the man, he loved even still after all this time.

"Wanna come back to my place and I'll make pancakes and bacon." Matt askes hopeful.

Kelly senes there's something Matt needs to talk about so he nods and says "sure, I'll follow you." Kelly says and Matt nods and they head to their own vehicles and drive to Matt's.

Once they get to Matt's place, Kelly asks "what's up matty, your really tense."

Matt loves it when kelly calls him matty it's their thing, no one else calls Matt "matty" and he loves that Kelly does it so affectionately.

"I am actually I have something I want to talk to you about kel." Matt says and he walks over to kelly, only inches between them.

"I want to be with you again." Matt says tracing his fingers over Kelly's left arm, turning Kelly on.

Hell kellys has been waiting ten years for this, for them to be together again.

Kelly closes the distance between them and kisses Matt passionately.

Kelly grazes Matt's lips with his teeth silently demanding entrance. Matt grants Kelly entrance and Kelly dominates their kiss.

Kelly leads them to Matt's room, not breaking their kiss.

Kelly lifts Matt's t-shirt up and off of him and Matt follows suit and does the same to Kelly's shirt.

They reach Matt's room, with a trail of clothes behind them and Kelly pushes Matt on the bed, hovering over Matt kelly asks "do you want me to be in charge matty?" Kelly says tracing the top of Matt's boxers with his fingers.

"Yes." Matt breaths.

Kelly smiles and grabs Matt's boxers and jeans and tugs them off releasing Matt's erection.

Kelly pins Matt's wrists down with one of Kelly's hands and takes the other and starts pumping Matt while he teases Matt's sensitive nipples with his tongue and teeth.

"Oh kel." Matt groans and writhes under Kelly. Kelly nips at Matt's nipple and says "stop moving baby."

"Kel I'm close." Matt moans

"Not yet matty," Kelly says then whispers in Matt's ear "wait until my hard cock is in your tight ass, please baby." Kell says and sucks on Matt's ear lobe and Matt groans and nods to aroused to say anything.

Kelly goes and grabs lube and a condom out of the nightstand drawer, remembering that's were Matt always kept them.

Kelly puts more than enough lube on his fingers, then as Matt's watching kelly, Kelly takes his fingers and traces Matt's hole.

"Oh kel, I need you."

Kelly lets out a husky groan at these words and slowly sliding his fingers into his lover one at a time not wanting to hurt him whatsoever.

Kelly starts scissoring his fingers inside Matt, then when Matt has his eyes closed relishing in the feeling, kelly quickly changes from his fingers inside Matt to his cock.

Matt gasps and Kelly takes it slow at first, then when he can sense that Matt's good, Kelly speeds up and fucks Matt hard and fast.

Matt can feel the desire deep in his stomach, he knows he doesn't have long, but he also knows that Kelly likes to tell Matt when to come undone.

"Kel I'm close, please let me come baby." Matt pleads.

"Oh matty you know how I love it when you beg." Kelly growls.

"But not yet baby just enjoy us for a moment." Kelly says kissing Matt deeply. Matt nods in their kiss and try's to hold on a little longer. Wanting to just enjoy them like Kelly said.

Kelly finds Matt's prostrate and Kelly can feel Matt's cock twitch between their stomachs.

"Come for me baby." Kelly growls into Matt's ear and that's Matt's undoing. Kelly comes undone at the sight of Matt, moaning and calling out his name "oh kel."

After Kelly cleans them both up they lay intertwined with one another.

"What does this mean for us now." Matt asks as his head lays on Kelly's chest and they hold hands.

"I want to be with you again matty." Kelly says and kisses Matt's temple.

"Me to, but what about the fire house and what about Mia?" Matt askes snuggling closer to kelly.

"I'm ready for the house to know the truth and Mia she's a strong kid, she's young but she knows more than she should already, I think it'll be good to introduce us as a couple now instead of later on." Kelly says as he gets a text.

"I agree to actually, I'm ready for the world to know I love you kelly."

Kelly nods and kisses Matt and checks his phone.

Katie: where are you, are you okay?

Kelly: yes I'm okay, I'm at Matt's be there soon.

Katie: okay are you guys back together?

Kelly: yes

Katie: good for you, Mias gone to school so just pick her up at school this afternoon ok?

Kelly: okay sounds good and thanks sis.

Kelly puts his phone down and sees Matt's concerned look and kelly quickly says "it was Katie wondering where i was, I usually come straight home after shift to see Mia before school." Reassuringly rubbing his rough hand over Matt's smooth arm.

"Okay, we have a lot to talk about, we need to figure out how your gonna juggle work, Mia and us" Matt says concerned

"Why don't we start looking for a house for us." Kelly asks looking right into those big blue eyes of Matt's.

"Don't you think that's moving a little fast?"

Matt asks tracing his fingers down Kelly's abs and to his happy trail.

Kelly moans at the touch and says "not really because we have been together before, and besides if we look for a house to buy it will leave us enough time to get thing's situated between us." Kelly says

Matt nods in agreement and says "okay your right, and it be nice to live with you again."

Matt starts kissing a Kelly's neck and Kelly groans and says "matty if you keep doing that we are going to end up having sex again."

"Would that be so bad?" Matt replies with a smile.

"No but we still have stuff to talk about." Kelly says pulling Matt's face up to look at him.

"I like what?" Matt asks

"I want us to see doctor Charles, I think it be good for us." Kelly says kissing Matt.

"Okay I agree, I'll make the appointment."

Matt says and goes and gets his phone and calls med.


End file.
